Et si on recommençait ?
by arweenrose
Summary: Univers alterné. Duncan a quitté Neptune et Veronica un jour sans rien dire. Depuis, elle est la cible des amis de Duncan. LoVe (Deux personnages m'appartiennent) / Histoire supprimée et recommencer depuis le début, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a donné envie de continuer et faire mieux !
1. Chapter 1

**Lycée de Neptune – Couloirs**

Mac arriva au lycée de Neptune avec quelques minutes d'avance en ce matin d'avril. Elle voulait faire quelques recherches pour son cours de littérature et chez elle c'était un peu compliqué… son frère passait son temps à hurler quand il jouait à son jeu vidéo débile.

Alors pour éviter de se faire coller car elle n'avait pas pu faire les recherches demandées par le professeur, elle avait préféré arriver plus tôt.

Elle prit la direction de la salle d'informatique, résolue à faire ce satané devoir ! Franchement qui avait envie de faire une recherche sur le passé d'Hemingway ? Personne, bien entendu, alors pourquoi devait-elle le faire ? Ah oui, elle se souvenait, elle était encore lycéenne et obligée de faire ses devoirs si elle voulait quitter ce lycée pour aller à l'université.

Elle entra dans la salle et vit que quelqu'un était déjà là, assis , de dos, face à l'écran d'ordinateur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lycée de Neptune – Salle informatique**

 _« - Bonjour. »_

La personne se retourna. Mac vit qu'il s'agissait de William Campbell. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et s'assit face à un ordinateur. Il ne daigna pas lui répondre. Cela devait être trop compliqué pour Monsieur Campbell d'être poli.

Que venait-il faire ici ? Il a une aile de maison pour lui tout seul et environ trente ordinateurs. Il ne pouvait pas aller polluer l'air ailleurs ?

Une sonnerie se fit entendre alors que Mac allumait l'ancêtre qui servait d'ordinateur. Elle aurait bien voulu se servir du sien mais malheureusement, le proviseur adjoint, Monsieur Clemmons, avait coupé le Wifi pendant une semaine. Apparemment, des élèves s'étaient amusés à aller sur les sites pornographiques pour faire des photo-montages avec les têtes de certains professueurs. Mac était persuadée qu'il s'agisait de Campbell et de sa bande.

William décrocha son téléphone.

 _« Hé !... Ouais… Non, là je suis au lycée… Je fais mes recherches mais j'ai presque fini. Rejoins-moi dans la salle d'info !... Ok, à tout de suite. »_

Il raccrocha et retourna à ses occupations sans même se soucier du fait qu'il aurait pu déranger Mac.

Les relations entre eux étaient plutôt tendues depuis que Duncan avait mis les voiles on ne sait où… Avant ils étaient tous plus ou moins amis mais maintenant, c'était la guerre ouverte .

Comme si Veronica avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparation de monsieur face de rat !

Mac fit rapidement sa recherche et heureusement car au moment où elle éteignit l'ordinateur, les deux amis de William : Logan et Dick firent leur apparition.

 _« Bah alors mec, t'as plus d'ordi chez toi ou quoi ? »_

Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et essaya de sortir de la salle sans être vue. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Dick qui devait avoir un radar à Mac.

 _« - Oh mais ça serait pas la copine de Veronica ? Tu t'es perdue ?_

 _\- Non, espèce de crétin décérébré. Ici, c'est la salle d'informatique, c'est pour aller sur un ordinateur, tu comprends ? »_

Mack parla avec une voix lente, comme si Dick était un débile profond et avait du mal à la comprendre. Il la regarda sans trouver quoi lui répondre.

Mac en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle se dirigea versl'extérieur et s'assit sur une des tables où on pouvait manger le midi. Elle attendit patiemment que ses amis arrivent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lycée de Neptune - Extérieur**

 _« - Mac ! Comment ça va ?_ , demanda Veronica en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça va…j'ai dû venir ici avec de l'avance pour faire le devoir de littérature. Je suis tombé sur William dans la salle d'informatique et au moment de partir, Logan et Dick sont arrivés ! Dick a, bien entendu, voulu me lancer une vanne… Le problème c'est qu'il ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit.»_

Mac avait un air dégouté sur le visage, il fallait dire qu'elle avait connu mieux comme début de matinée !

« - _En parlant du loup…,_ dit Wallace en regardant derrière les filles. »

En effet, Logan, William et Dick marchèrent dans leur direction.

 _« - Génial ! Voir les trois idiots de bon matin... Alors que j'étais de si bonne humeur. »_

Elle se mit face à eux et les regarda avancer vers elle, prête au combat.

 _« - Mars ! Quel honneur, tu nous regardes ?,_ lança Logan en premier, déclenchant ainsi les hostilités.

 _\- Vous ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…Non ! Je cherchais des déchets et vous êtes apparu devant mes yeux… étrange ?_

 _\- Oh allez Mars ! Je sais que tu rêves de mon corps toutes les nuits !_

 _\- Seulement pour repérer les endroits sensibles à frapper ! »_

La sonnerie retentit, coupant les deux adolescents dans leur échange de politesse.

 _« - On se revoit à l'heure du déjeuner Mars ?_ , demanda Logan dans un sourire.

 _\- Pas si je n'y suis pas obligée,_ répondit Veronica avec un regard dur. »

Logan perdu son sourire en voyant les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux, mais il remit rapidement son masque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne maintenant et même si cela lui faisait mal de la voir le regarder avec autant de dégoût : c'était le seul échange qu'il avait avec elle et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

La relation entre Logan et Veronica n'avait jamais été une relation des plus faciles mais avant ils avaient été amis. Avant que Duncan Kane, le petit ami de Veronica et ami des trois garçons ne mette les voiles dieu seul sait où. Cela faisait maintenant 7 mois que Veronica était devenue le bouc-émissaire des trois amis de son ex. Duncan s'était fait la belle durant l'été, dès le mois de septembre, les joutes verbales avaient commencé. Cependant, si les garçons avaient cru trouver une Veronica détruite, ils avaient fait face à une guerrière.

Chacun partit vers sa salle de classe. Veronica et Mac étaient dans la même classe que William… ce qui ne les rendait pas folles de joie. Wallace, quand à lui, devait supporter Logan et Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lycée de Neptune – Salle de classe de Veronica, Mac et William**

Une jeune fille, petite, avec de longs cheveux blonds était devant la salle de classe, hésitant à entrer.

William la remarqua tout de suite. Il eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à fermer la bouche. Il avait devant lui une jeune fille magnifique et n'arrivait à détourner les yeux. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, il était plutôt du genre grande bouche d'habitude, même s'il n'avait pas le côté coureur de jupon de Dick et Logan.

La jeune fille se retourna et le vit. Elle le trouva instentannément très beau.

William Campbell était effectivement un jeune homme plein de charme, un corps fin et musclé, des cheveux blond décoloré, des yeux d'un bleu profond et un charisme à tout épreuve... Beaucoup de filles craquaient sur lui.

Veronica et Mack arrivèrent à ce moment-là et la blonde détourna les yeux.

 _« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Liz, je suis nouvelle et je cherche ma salle. Vous pouvez m'aider ?_

 _\- Oh, bien sûr_ , lui répondit Veronica dans un sourire. _Tu as cours avec qui ?_

 _\- Merci. Avec Mr Cho._

 _\- Tu as une de ses chances_ , dit Mack en rigolant, _tu es avec nous. Viens, c'est là. »_

William fut très déçu de voir le regard de Liz, si il avait bien compris son prénom, se détourner du sien. En plus, vu les personnes avec qui elle parlait, il était pratiquement sûr qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle le détesterait...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lycée de Netpune - Extérieur**

A l'heure du déjeuner, il regarda vers la table où s'était installé le petit groupe. Les trois filles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance avec elle.

Liz s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec les deux filles. Elles étaient rigolotes et l'ambiance au sein de leur petit groupe semblait très détendue et sans prétention. Elles s'étaient installées à une table et attendaient que Wallace arrive. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

 _« - Hey Wall', on est là ! »_

Wallace ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec une fille en plus.

 _« - Il faudra vraiment que vous commenciez à fréquenter d'autres garçons les filles, je ne peux pas être le seul mâle de la bande, je ne pourrais jamais toutes vous satisfaire,_ dit-il en s'asseyant avec elles. _»_

Les filles rigolèrent à sa phrase. Et Liz profita de la bonne humeur pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu.

 _« - Heu... Je voulais vous demandez... C'est qui ce garçon ?_ , demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la table des 3.9.

 _\- Tu parles duquel ?_

 _\- Le blond décoloré. »_

Tout à coup, le silence se fit autour de la table. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser ce silense pesant. Veronica avait la tête baissé et regardait ses mains, Wallace avait l'air en colère et Mack regardait Liz avec un regard désolée.

Ce n'était pas facile pour eux de tout raconter mais ils devaient le faire. Elle avait le droit de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait si elle voulait connaître ce garçon.

« - _Il s'appelle William Campbell. C'est un 3.9_ , commença Veronica.

\- _C'est quoi un 3.9 ?,_ questionna Liz, pas habituée à ce language.

\- _C'est un fils de milliairdaires. Ses parents ont beaucoup d'argent et il fait partie du catégorie social différente des autres. On les appelle comme ça car leur code postal, c'est trois 9. Ils ont droit à certains privilège au sein du lycée,_ répondit Wallace.

\- _D'accord, je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne ce lycée, c'es très étrange._

 _\- Ce n'est pas que le lycée, c'est la ville qui fonctionne comme ça_ , dit Mack.

\- _Bref, on parlait de William. Il est très ami avec Dick, le grand blond à l'air débile et Logan_ , continua Veronica.

\- _Ok, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi il y a un tel malaise, par contre._

 _\- Parce que avant, nous étions plus ou moins amis avec ses trois garçons_ , lui répondit Wallace.

\- _Ah... »_

Veronica avait maintenant l'air très triste et Liz ne voulait pas semer le trouble pour sa première journée. Surtout que ces trois-là, l'avait accueillit sans poser de question.

 _« - Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raconter. C'est pas grave, vous savez._

 _\- De toute façon, tu l'apprendras quoi qu'il arrive. Autant de donner ma version. »_

Veronica prit une grande inspiration, sachant que le moment ne serait pas facile. Elle était si concentrée sur le fait de ne pas se mettre à pleurer qu'elle ne vit pas que Logan s'était approché.

Il avait entendu un bout de la conversation et voulait entendre le reste. Lui aussi était intéressé par la version de Veronica. Il se fit donc tout petit afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

 _« - En début d'année dernière, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Un 3.9 qui s'appellait Duncan. Il était très gentil et on a tout de suite senti que quelque chose se passait entre nous. On a décidé, après quelque temps, de se fréquenter. Ce n'était pas facile puisque je ne reste pas dans leur groupe. Bref, on a vécu une belle histoire. On était devenu ami avec ses amis... j'avais même un très bon ami... William. Et puis, un jour, au milieu de l'été, Duncan a disparu. »_

Liz écoutait le récit de Veronica avec une grande attention, on voyait que c'était très dur pour elle de se remémorer ces souvenirs.

 _« - Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il est parti. C'est vrai que notre couple battait un peu de l'aile mais j'aurais aimé comprendre. Après ça, au lieu de pouvoir compter sur tous mes amis pour essayer de tourner la_ _page, ils se sont retournés contre moi. J'ai compris rapidement que leur amitié était feinte, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs... »_

Logan avait tout écouté attentivement et compris à quel point ce qu'ils avaient fait l'avait fait souffrir. Ils avaient été beaucoup trop loin avec elle. L'accusant de maux dont elle n'était pas responsable. L'avoir écouterraconté cette histoire lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que rien n'était feint mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés. Il se retourna et partit vers le bâtiment sans même un regard pour ses amis.

 _« - Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Veronica. C'est une période horrible que tu as dû traverser. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de ce William. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »_

Liz avait une tête vraiment désolée. Veronica lui fit un sourire.

 _« - Non, tout va bien, ne t'inqiuète pas. Et puis, tu as l'air intéressé par William, autant savoir tout de suite ce qu'il se passe entre nous._

 _\- Il m'intéressait, c'est vrai mais je ne ferais rien avec lui..._

 _\- Tu as tord jeune fille. Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon quand il ne s'agit pas de moi. »_

Veronica indiquait ainsi à Liz qu'elle ne devait pas s'empêcher quoi que ce soit pour elle. Elle savait que l'amour pouvait vous surprendre et plus que vous le ne croyiez.

Wallace et Mack étaient restés silencieux pendant tout cet échange et malgré l'apparent sourire de Veronica, ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle était retournée.

Wallace tenta alors de lui changer les idées.

« _\- Oh les filles, vous savez que le mois prochain, l'école organise un bal._

 _\- Quoi ?,_ demanda Mack.

 _\- Oui, le dernier jour d'école..._

 _\- Mais ils inventent vraiment n'importe quoi dans ce lycée. Heureusement pour nous, ce soir là, on sera devant un bon film avec des tonnes de pop-corn !,_ dit Veronica.

 _\- Ou alors, on y va pour se moquer ?,_ proposa Liz.

 _\- C'est une idée en effet, mais cela veut dire qu'on va devoir se taper les 3.9 et leurs habitudes bizzares,_ rétorqua Mack

 _\- Oh, ils ont des habitudes bizzarres ? Vous éveillez ma curiosité là !_

 _\- De toute façon, on a largement le temps d'y penser, il reste un mois avant les vacances,_ lui répondit Wallace.

 _\- Et là, tu viens de me faire tomber dans une dépression intense... un mois avant les vacances... c'est vraiment trop long !,_ dit Veronica, la main sur le cœur avec une expression défaitiste sur le visage. _»_

Les quatre amis se mirent à rigoler et on sentit que la joie avait repris le dessus au sein du groupe. Ils continuèrent comme cela à parler pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et les oblige à retourner en classe.

Veronica se demanda alors pour quelles raisons obscures, Logan Echolls n'était pas venu la harceler avec toutes les choses méchantes qu'il avait à lui dire. Et puis, elle décida que c'était finalement une bonne chose et partie en classe le cœur plus léger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lycée de Neptune - Parking**

A la fin des cours, Veronica et Wallace partirent ensemble rejoindre leur maison. Ils habitèrent ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ils vivaient dans une très belle maison car leurs parents avaient beaucoup d'argent. Cependant, jamais ils ne voudraient intégrer les 3.9. Ils préféraient choisir leurs amis en fonction de leurs qualités.

Mack partie de son côté dans sa petite cocinnelle et Liz se retrouvra seule sur le parking où elle attendait que son père viennen la chercher. Demain, elle rentrerai avec Mack mais pour ce soir, son père avait tenu à être là. Cepedant, Liz commençait à se dire qu'il serait en retard.

 _« - Excuse-moi... Tu as besoin d'aide ? »_

Liz se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait répondre que non, quand elle vit un grand homme aux cheveux bond décoloré. Son sourire s'efface presque aussitôt.

William avait vu le visage de la jeune fille se fermer lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu et se sentit soudain très triste.

 _« - Non, répondit-elle un peu séchement._

 _\- D'accord... Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé._

 _\- Il me semble que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses..._

 _\- Je le sais, mais je connais Veronica mieux que toi et pour le moment, elle n'est pas prête à les entendre. Je lui laisse du temps. »_

Liz n'en revenait pas qu'il tente de se justifier devant elle. Elle n'était pas dans cette histoire, elle avait simplement dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« _\- Ecoute, je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un gros con et tu auras sûrement raison. Mais, j'avais vraiment envie de te parler. Je t'ai vu toute seule et j'ai tenté ma chance. Je suis arrivé trop tard apparemment._

 _\- Oh, Veronica n'y ait pour rien. Elle m'a même dit que tu étais un gentil garçon quand il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de blesser mes nouveaux amis._

 _\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas._ »

Il avait l'air tellement triste à ce moment que Liz décida de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, ils n'vaient pas eu l'air d'être contre lorsqu'ils avaient discuté plus tôt.

 _« - Attends. Je suis toute seule sur un parking et mon père est en retard... Tu voudrais bien attendre avec moi, s'il te plait ? »_

William retrouvit immédiamment son sourire. Liz le trouvait de plus en plus charmant.

 _« - Bien sûr mademoiselle. Je ne voudrais pas vous laissez en danger sur le parking de l'école. »_

Liz lui sourit et ensemble ils attendirent un long moment. Moment durant lequel ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Lorsque le père de Liz arriva, elle embrassa William sur la joue.

 _« - J'ai passé un bon moment, merci d'être resté avec moi. »_

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre sa réponse, elle partit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lycée de Neptune – Table de Veronica, Mac, Wallace et Liz**

Le lendemain matin, Liz était la première arrivée au lycée. Elle s'assit donc à la table à laquelle ils avaient mangé hier en attendant ses amis.

Elle était préoccupée ce matin. Le moment qu'elle avait partagé avec William lui avait beaucoup plut. Elle aimait bien ce garçon... Enfin, elle aimait bien le garçon qu'il était quand il était avec elle. Mais, elle avait peur maintenant. Et si les autres avaient changé d'avis depuis hier ? Et si , finalement, ils prenaient ce rapprochement pour de la trahsion ?

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent, ils la virent perdue dans ses pensées.

 _« -Hey ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? On ne peut pas réfléchir comme ça de bon matin, c'est pas bon pour le cerveau_ , dit Wallace. »

Liz leva la tête et les vit. Elle leur sourit. Ils s'assièrent à côté d'elle.

 _« - Allez, raconte nous_!, lui demanda Veronica.

 _\- J'ai... Hier, j'étais sur le parking, mon père avait du retard pour venir me chercher... »_

Les trois amis sentirent que quelque chose s'était passé mais ils ne la brusquèrent pas. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle trouve le courage de parler.

 _« - Enfin, voilà, William est venu et au début de je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler parce que vous étiez mes amis mais finalement, on a passé à moment à discuter... »_

Liz attendit le verdict, l'air très mal à l'aise.

 _« - Et alors ? C'était bien ?_ , demanda Veronica dans un sourire.

 _\- Heu.. oui._

 _\- Alors, c'est cool !_

 _\- Mais, tu n'es pas fâchée ?_

 _\- Non, c'est pas parce que moi, je peux pas les blairer que tu dois faire comme moi. Profites de la vie jeune fille ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. »_

Liz lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir trouvé des amis aussi compréhensifs.

 _« - Bon maintenant qu'on est au courant du coup de cœur de Liz, l'une d'entre vous à quelque chose à nous dire_?, taquina Wallace.

 _\- Oui... Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi_ , ironisa Mack avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Ok, on arrête là_ !, répondit Wallace. »

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler et lorsque la cloche rententit, c'est en continuant de se taquiner qu'ils allèrent en classe. Veronica se demada quand même, l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu Logan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lycée de Neptune – Table de Logan, Dick et William**

Pendant tout ce temps, ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux trois paires d'yeux qui les observèrent.

Logan avait pensé cette nuit, il avait réfléchit à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec William et il devait s'avouer que celui-ci avait raison. S'il voulait pouvoir présenter ses excuses à Veronica, il fallait lui laisser du temps. Mais, s'il voulait vraiment que cela se produise, il allait devoir abandonner sa plus mauvaise habitude : ses confrontations avec elle. Cela allait être difficile car c'était le seul lien entre eux.

En arrivant au lycée ce matin, il attendit ses amis afin de leur parler. Il vit Liz arriver et elle semblait être perdue. Il la laissa cependant traverser le parking et entrer dans le bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dick et William arrivèrent à leur tour. William avait l'air aussi perdu que Liz et Logan se demanda si son copain avait pu parler à la jolie blonde.

 _« -Salut les gars..._

 _\- Je vois que c'est une journée de folie ! Quelle ambiance !,_ ironisa Dick.

 _\- Ouais... Comme tu dis. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire les mecs_ ,leur dit William. »

A ce moment-là, Veronica et Wallace descendirent de la LeBaron de la jeune blonde et rejoignèrent Mack. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée, sûrement pour rejoindre Liz.

 _« - Ca vous dit, on en parle à l'intérieur ?_ , leur demanda Logan en pointant la tête vers le lycée. »

William qui avait suivi des yeux le manège de Logan comprit et commença a avancer. Après quelques secondes, ses deux compères le suivirent.

Une fois assis à une table pas trop loin de la table de Veronica, Logan semblait se détendre.

 _« - Vas-y, on t'écoute._

 _\- Voilà, hier, après la fin des cours, j'ai vu Liz sur le parking_ , commença William. »

Il leur raconta leur conversation et comment il avait finalement réussi à passer un moment en compagnie de sa blonde.

 _« - Seulement, maintenant, j'ai peur qu'elle soit revenue sur terre et qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler._

 _\- Ne te prends pas autant la tête mon pote. Attends de voir comment se déroule la journée, d'accord ?_ , pour un fois, Dick avait un raisonnement logique.

 _\- Ouais et puis si elle t'a parlé une fois, elle pourra le refaire ! »_

A ce moment-là, il vit Liz prendre Veronica dans ses bras et esquissa un sourire.

 _« - Et toi, Logan_?, demanda William

 _\- Quoi, moi ?_

 _\- Tu as pris une décision ?_

 _\- Oui... Tu as raison, il faut que je laisse du temps... Du temps et de l'espace. Je vais arrêter d'aller la voir... »_

On pouvait clairement lire sur le visage de Logan que de ne plus pouvoir parler à Veronica le rendait très triste.

 _« - C'est pour ça qu'on est assis à quelques mètres d'elle_?, demanda Dick, avec un sourire espiègle.

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste_ , répondit tristement Logan. »

La cloche retentit à cet instant et les trois garçons attendirent que la petite bande se rende en cours avant de les suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lycée de Neptune - Extérieur**

Lorsque la pause repas arriva, tous allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables jeta un œil en direction de Liz et vit que celle-ci le regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

Logan croisa le regard de Veronica mais ils détournèrent aussitôt la tête. Ce qui rendit Veronica curieuse. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec lui. D'habitude, il lui fallait moins de dix minutes pour venir lui pourir la vie et là, il avait tenu quatre heures sans venir la voir... Un exploit. Nons pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, hein, mais elle trouvait ça vraiment étrange. Elle entendit ses amis discuter et chassa ses pensées de sa tête avant de rejoindre leur conversation.

Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi Liz se demandait si elle pourrait parler avec William aujourd'hui. Ses amis avaient l'air d'accord avec le fait qu'elle discute avec lui mais elle ne comptait pas les laisser tomber pour traîner avec lui. Et puis, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ses deux copains. Elle se dit que peut-être elle aurait une chance de le voir en fin d'après-midi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lycée de Neptune - Parking**

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, Liz alla directement sur le parking après avoir dit au-revoir à ses amis. Mac avait proposer de la ramener mais elle avait gentimenent refusé son offre, espérant que William pense à la rejoindre ici... Et ait envie de la rejoindre... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son plan était complétement débile, car si il ne se pointait pas, elle ne savait pas comment rentrer.

Elle n'eût, cependant pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir William arriver vers elle.

Il s'était rendu sur le parking en espérant la voir mais il n'était sûr de rien. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait pendant leur pause l'avait rendu plus confiant mais elle ne lui avait pas promis de rendez-vous, non plus.

 _« - Tu es là..._ , lâcha-t'il timidement.

 _\- Je me demandais aussi si tu allais venir._

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. »_

Liz lui fit un beau sourire et cela lui donna de la confiance.

 _« - Tu attends ton père ?_

 _\- Non... j'espèrais que tu me ramène..._

 _\- Avec plasir ! »_

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Il était vraiment heureux de la tournure que prenait les événements. Il contourna le véhicule et vient lui ouvrir la porte côté passager. Une fois qu'elle s'était installée, il monta dans la voiture et elle lui indiqua son adresse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Neptune – Voiture de William**

 _« - J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne me parle pas aujourd'hui._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être tu te serais rendu compte que je ne suis pas un garçon très bien._

 _\- Honnetement William, tu n'as pas l'air d'être un garçon méchant. Tu as fait des erreurs avec Veronica mais tu sembles vouloir passer à autre chose et changer. C'est tout ce qui m'apporte. »_

William sourit, content qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il voulait. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés devant chez elle.

 _« - Tu sais, ça va être difficile de faire connaissance si on ne se voit que dix minutes à la fin des cours, lui dit William. J'aimerais t'inviter à la plage demain. On va aller surfer avec les copains, peut-être que vous pourriez venir..._

 _\- J'aimerais beaucoup William. Je demanderais aux autres leur avis. Je ne voudrais pas venir sans eux._

 _\- Je comprends, pas de soucis. »_

William espéra pronfondément que les autres accepteraient cette invitation, car sinon, il aurait vraiment dû mal à la séduire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison et sortit de la voiture afin de lui ouvrir la porte. Liz s'amusa un instant de ce côté chevaleresque. Elle lui demanda son numéro de téléhone afin de le prévenir pour demain, mais elle ne lui donna pas encore le sien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Neptune – Maison de Liz**

Avec un sourire, elle rentra chez elle le laissant là. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à ses amis : _« J'ai un service à vous demandez. William nous a invité à la plage demain pendant qu'ils vont surfer. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on y aille ensemble, je ne me sens pas d'y aller seule. Vous voulez bien ? »_

Rapidement, Mack et Wallace lui répondirent que ça ne leur posait pas de problème. Le message de Veroncia fut le plus long à arriver. Liz eut un peu le trac avant de le lire : « _Ca marche. Mais tu me devra un service petite blonde et je prends cher :-) »._

Liz fut soulagée et envoya rapidement un message à William : _« C'est ok pour demain. Liz »._ Elle n'avait pas voulu en mettre trop dans son message. Une fille se doit de garder un peu de mystère !

Elle se sentait bien dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas s'intégrer mais finalement en quelques jours, elle avait trouvé des amis et peut-être un petit ami... Enfin elle l'espérait.

Lorsque William reçut le message, il eut un grand sourire et s'empressa d'envoyer un message à ses copains pour les prévenir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Neptune – Maison des Mars - Fennel**

Lorsque Veronica se réveilla ce samedi matin, elle se demanda tout d'abord pour quelle raison elle était debout si tôt. En effet, mettre son réveil à 9h un jour de week-end, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Et puis, cela lui revient en tête. Elle resta allongée un moment sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

La veille, Liz lui avait envoyé un message en lui demandant de bien vouloir aller à la plage avec elle afin qu'elle connaisse mieux William... Et, elle, comme une imbécile avait accepté. Elle avait longuement réfléchit quand même avant de répondre. Qui disait William disait aussi Logan et Dick... Elle n'était pas persuadée d'avoir la force de contrer leur joute verbale toute une journée. Mais, elle s'était dit que son amie méritait bien qu'elle fasse un effort. Après tout, elle ne lui demandait pas de leur adresser la parole.

D'ailleurs Veronica était bien décidée à ne pas leur adresser la parole. Il était hors de question qu'elle se montre gentille... Oui, enfin, ce n'était pas un comportement très mature et cela risquait de mettre Liz mal à l'aise et se serait de sa faute si elle et William ne se rapprochait pas... Pourquoi était-elle tellement un marsmallow ? Très bien, elle se montrerais gentille ou du moins pas méchante. C'était déjà un premier pas, non ?

Elle se leva et commença à se préparer pour cette sortie. Une fois prête, elle retrouva son père dans la cuisine.

 _« - Hey alors jeune fille, où vas-tu comme ça ?_

 _\- J'ai promis à Liz de l'accompagner à la plage..._

 _\- Ca a l'air de t'enchanter_!, rigola Keith.

 _\- Il y aura ces trois imbéciles de 3.9 que je ne peux pas supporter..._

 _\- Tu veux que je te fasse un mot d'excuse ?_

 _\- Moques-toi ! Tu es un père indigne !_

 _\- Wallace ne vient pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Il est parti rejoindre Mack ce matin pour une raison obscure... Ils nous rejoindrons là-bas.»_

Veronica lui fit un grand sourire, prit une pomme et, après avoir embrassé son père, partit en direction de la plage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Neptune – Maison des Echollls**

Logan se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce matin. Il allait passer une journée de rêve, surf et petite blonde. Que demander de plus ? Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à un revirement de situation où Veronica serait gentille et douce mais déjà il la verrait toute la journée et cela lui suffisait amplement dans un premier temps.

C'est avec le sourire qu'il se prépara, enfila un short et un tee-shirt et se prépara rapidement à rejoindre la plage. Il ne savait pas quoi s'attendre aujourd'hui mais ça valait la peine, quoi qu'il arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Neptune - Plage**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur la plage et se rendit compte qu'il était le premier arrivé. Effecttivement, il était pressé de venir... Il commença à enfiler sa combinaison de surf en ne mettant que les jambes et en laissant pendre les manches, de fait qu'il se retrouva torse nu. Il prit sa planche sous le bras et allait se diriger vers la mer lorsqu'il vit la LeBaron de Veronica arriver. Il fut étonner de ne voir que la petite blonde, elle qui était constamment accompagnée par son demi-frère.

Il ne sut alors pas comment réagir... Devait-il faire comme si ne la connaissait pas ou aller lui dire bonjour comme une personne civilisée qu'il savait être parfois ? Devait-il faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et attendre de voir qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Finalement, il décida que s'il voulait faire avancer les choses entre eux, il devait se comporter comme un humain normal. Il s'avança donc vers elle.

Veronica était arrivée beaucoup trop en avance, elle le savait... Elle avait voulu profiter un peu de la mer seule avant de voir débarquer tout le monde. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise alors lorsqu'elle vit que Logan était déjà là. Cela ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Elle allait devoir attendre de longues minutes enfermée dans sa voiture qu'un de ses amis arrivent avant de pouvoir descendre... La journée commençait mal. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Logan s'approcher doucement.

 _« - Bonjour Veronica... »_

Veronica sursauta en entendant la voix de Logan si prêt d'elle. Enfin, prêt est un bien grand mot, il gardait ses distances mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir à côté de la voiture.

 _« - Logan_ , répondit-elle froidement.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te déranger... Je venais simplement te saluer... comme on va passer la journée ensemble, je pensais que c'était bien de repartir sur des bases plus saines, tu sais... se comporter normalement..._

 _\- Ah, parce que tu sais faire ça, toi ? »_

Logan eut un mouvement de recul en entendant la voix froide de Veronica mais il se dit qu'il méritait ce ton. Il fit un petit sourire.

 _« - J'essaye en tout cas... Depuis peu de temps, mais j'essaye. »_

Veronica le regarda et se dit que finalement, elle ne risquait rien à sortir de sa voiture. Elle prit ses affaires côté passager et ouvrit la portière.

 _« - Je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer,_ dit Logan.

 _\- Oh, de toute façon, on va au même endroit »._

C'était un pas et il le savait. Il ne fit rien pour la brusquer et la laissa passer devant. Il la suivit et ensemble ils atteignièrent le sable.

Veronica sortit une serviette de son sac et la posa par terre. Logan plante sa planche dans le sable et s'assit à côté d'elle mais pas trop proche non plus. De cette façon, elle restait maître de la situation. Si elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, elle n'était pas obligée mais il était quand même assez proche pour qu'ils aient une conversation.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Veronica entendit des mots sortirent de sa propre bouche.

 _« - C'est un beau temps pour surfer ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est idéal. Le petit vent qu'il y a fait monter les vagues. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir bien s'amuser. »_

Veronica ne l'avait pas regarder, elle fixait la mer. Logan sourit en la regardant du coin de l'oeil, content de ce premier pas vers lui.

 _« - Tu es arrivée bien tôt._

 _\- Oui, je voulais profiter un peu de la plage avant que tout le monde n'arrive._

 _\- Alors, je te laisse profiter. »_

Logan s'allongea, passe un bras par dessus ses yeux et ne parla plus. Veronica lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter face à ce Logan là. Il lui rappellait des souvenirs qu'elle voulait à tout prix effacer de sa mémoire, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Dick et William arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils furent très surpris de voir Veronica et Logan côte à côte sans qu'il n'y ai une dispute mais contents pour leur ami. Après avoir salué Veronica, ils s'assirent à côté de Logan.

 _« - Tu es prêt Dude_?, demanda Dick.

 _\- Oui, c'est quand vous voulez._

 _\- Oh, j'aimerais attendre quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien. J'aimerais dire bonjour à Liz avant de m'échapper sur ma planche. »_

Les deux autres garçons lui sourirent, ils comprenaient. Veronica, elle, était étonnée mais ravie. Si William se comportait comme cela, il y avait de bonne chance pour que sa nouvelle amie ait bientôt un petit copain.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Liz, Wallace et Mack ne débarquent. Mack et Wallace étaient partis chercher la jeune fille avant de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils virent Veronica avec la bande des garçons, ils demandèrent si ils étaient en train de rêver, mais apparemment, même Veronica s'était décidé à faire un effort.

William se leva et alla à la rencontre de Liz, il lui fit un bisous sur la joue et la jeune fille lui sourit.

 _« - Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là,_ murmura t-il.

 _\- Moi aussi..._

 _\- J'espère que ça va bien se passer._

 _\- Oh, je pense que si Veronica arrive à faire avec des deux idiots d'amis, les autres y arriveront aussi. »_

William sourit, c'est vrai qu'ils méritaient tous le surnom d'idiot mais peut-être que la journée d'aujourd'hui ferait changer les choses.

 _« - Je vais aller surfer un peu si ça te va, les garçons m'attendent depuis un moment._

 _\- Bien sûr, amuses-toi bien. »_

William prit sa planche et alpagua les deux autres pour qu'il le suive dans l'eau tandis que Veronica se faisait rejoindre par ses amis.

 _« - C'est vraiment adorable que vous soyiez là._

 _-C'est rien, Liz_ , lui répondit Mack

 _\- Si, c'est un gros effort sur moi-même mais je cherche encore comment te faire payer_ , la taquina Veronica.

 _\- Oh, tu n'avais pas l'air si mal que ça lorsque nous sommes arrivés. »_

Veronica tira la langue à son demi-frère et tourna la tête vers la mer. Elle vit des surfeurs mais de bien trop loin pour savoir qui ils étaient. Un pourtant, retiens son attention. Il évoluait avec grâce et virilité. C'était un très beau spectacle de le voir sur sa planche. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer lorsque qu'il se rapprocha du rivage. Là, elle pu se rendre compte que depuis un long moment, c'était Logan qu'elle fixait des yeux... Elle se détourna rapidement et changea de position afin de ne plus voir la mer.

Elle commençait réellement à se poser des questions sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Logan. Il avait l'air de vouloir faire des efforts et n'était pas sûre d'être capable de lui accorder cela. Il lui avait fait tellement de peine...

Au bout d'un moment, les garçons revèrent vers la petite bande. Il s s'assirent à côté d'eux. William en profita pour se mettre sur la serviette de Liz. Logan s'installa près de Veronica l'air de rien et elle ne leva les yeux vers lui que lorsqu'elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses reins. Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse et lui sourit. Il se repositionna et elle retourna la tête, essayant d'écouter la conversation entre Liz et William.

 _« - Je ne sais pas si ça te dit, mais on pourrait aller marcher un peu sur la plage, rien que tous les deux ? »_

Liz se leva et partit avec William, affichant un air totalement conquis.

 _« - Ca sent le baiser fougeux avant la fin de la journée, je vous le dis !_

 _\- Tu es une experte Veronica ?_ , demanda Logan, la taquinant. »

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il vit le visage de Veronica se fermer. Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se taise. Veronica fit un gros effort pour ne pas bouger de sa place et rentrer chez elle mais imperceptiblement, elle se décala afin de mettre plus de distance entre elle et Logan.

 _« - Ca me ferait plaisir que Liz soit avec quelqu'un qui l'aime,_ dit Mack

 _\- Oui, moi aussi... Mais peut-on réellement faire confiance à William pour ça ?,_ demanda Wallace.

 _\- Je pense que de toute façon, ce qui se passe entre eux deux nous dépasse depuis le début. Laissons les choses se faire. Et si jamais, il lui fait du mal, on se servira du teaser... ça devrait être marrant ! »_

Veronica se tourna vers Logan vers la fin de la phrase et son sourire se fit plus carnassier.

Veronica avait été de mauvaise humeur le reste de la journée, elle n'avait plus adressé la parole aux trois garçons et lorsqu'elle pu s'échapper sans que cela paraisse suspect, elle était partie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Neptune – Maison des Mars-Fennel**

A peine était-elle arrivée chez elle, qu'elle se jeta sur son lit et repensa à la journée. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle repensa au comportement de Logan. Alors qu'il s'était montré plutôt agréable en début de journée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque désagréable... Finalement, il ne pouvait se comporter comme un être humain normal que quelques minutes.

Elle avait pourtant cru que les choses pourraient s'arranger... Oh, elle ne rêvait pas non plus, elle ne pensait redevenir amie avec eux mais au moins ne plus avoir à supporter leur remarques méchantes était une bonne chose. Tant pis, cela ne se produirait pas. La prochaine fois, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir et ne leur adresserait pas la parole du tout, comme ça pas de risque d'être déçue.

Tout cela n'allait pas être chose facile... Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu William et Liz s'embrasser. C'était sûr, ils étaient en train de devenir un couple et elle devrait voir ses trois idiots tout le temps... Sa vie était vraiment injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de baisers de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait fermer sa grande bouche des fois ? Rageuseument, elle envoya valser son oreiller.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lycée de Neptune - Table de Veronica, Mac, Wallace et Liz**

Lorsque le lundi arriva, Veronica était toujours de méchante humeur. Elle arriva au lycée de bonne heure et s'installa à sa table. Bien entendu, elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps... Mr Echolls venait de faire son apparition !

 _« - Salut Veronica, ça va ? »_

Il s'attendrait à peu près à tout sauf à l'indifférence totale dont elle faisait preuve.

 _« - Heu... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal pour ne plus avoir droit qu'au silence ? »_

Toujours rien. Bon, il s'était bien douté samedi qu'il avait dû dire une connerie parce que d'un coup, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Mais, il avait bien pensé que sa mauvaise humeur serait passée mais de toute évidence il s'était trompé.

 _« - Ecoute, quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire, je suis désolé, ok. Je ne voulais pas te blesser . »_

Pas de réponse à part un regard méprisant. Très bien, il se leva et parti s'installer à la table voisine en attendant que ses copains arrivent.

Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose pour qu'elle lui pardonne parce que là, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger entre eux, si à peine le premier jour il faisait déjà des gaffes... Mais comment se faire pardonner alors qu'elle refusait de lui parler ? Mon dieu, ça allait être une journée compliquée !

Liz arriva quelques minutes plus tard, toute contente et Veronica sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Son amie sortait avec Will. Sa journée allait être un enfer... Non, ne pas penser comme ça. Etre une bonne amie, voilà, montrer qu'elle était contente pour elle.

 _« -Hey, tu as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin !_

 _\- Oh oui ! Mais toi, par contre..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Un peu mal dormi ce week-end._

 _\- Je trouve que tu fais la tête depuis samedi. Lorsque je suis partie avec Will, ça allait et puis à mon retour tu paraissait changé. Ca a un rapport ?_ , s'inquièta Liz.

 _\- Non, non ! Rassures-toi ! Ce n'est pas du tout en rapport avec toi et William... C'est autre chose... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller._

 _\- C'est encore ce crétin de Logan ? »_

Veronica baissa les yeux, signe que son amie avait visser juste.

 _« - Tu sais, des fois, je me dis qu'il est juste maladroit avec toi. Il ne sait pas comment faire._

 _\- Bah, il devrait arrêter d'essayer et ça irait mieux ! Changeons de sujet, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma journée à penser à lui. Toi et Will ?_

 _\- Oui, mais attendons les autres ! »_

Liz lui sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse de se qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Mac et Wallace ne les rejoignent.

 _« - Salut les filles !_

 _\- Ho, vous êtes arrivé !_ , s'enthousiasma Liz.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ce matin ?_ , demanda Wallace.

 _\- Elle est juste contente car elle va nous raconter sa journée avec William et comment ils se sont fait des bisous sur la plage,_ se moqua gentiment Veronica.

 _\- Oui, je vais tout vous dire !_

 _\- Ok, me voilà embarqué dans une conversation de filles...,_ se plaignit Wallace.

 _\- Arrêtes ! On sait que tu adores ça !,_ lança Mack. »

Les quatres jeunes gens se sourirent et Liz voulait commencer son histoire mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son petit ami. Il alla directement à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

 _« - Bonjour ! On parle de moi ?_ , demanda t-il taquin ?

 _\- Bien sûr, de qui d'autre ?_ , lui répondit Liz. »

William sourit et regarda autour de lui. Logan était assis tout seul, plongé dans ses pensées qui devaient être plutôt moroses vu sa tête.

 _« - Ca vous dérange si Logan s'installe avec nous ? Il est tout seul. »_

Veronica tourna son regard vers le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Et comme d'habitude, elle laissa sa gentillesse prendre le dessus.

 _« - Non, c'est bon. Dis lui de venir._

 _\- Logan !_ , l'interpella William ».

Logan leva les yeux vers son ami qui l'appellait. Il vit que celui-ci lui demandait de venir les rejoindre mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Veronica. Il se risqua à jeter un œil sur la petite tête blonde et vit qu'elle lui adressa un demi-sourire. Cela lui remonta le moral et lui donna le courage nécessaire pour aller s'asseoir avec eux.

 _« - Ne crois pas que je te pardonne pour autant_ , lui glissa une petite voix que lui seul pouvait entendre. »

Et voilà, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il allait devoir quand même trouver comment se faire pardonner.

Dick arriva en même temps que la sonnerie. Ils se levèrent tous pour se rendre en classe.

 _« - Je vous raconterais tout ça ce midi !_ , dit Liz à ses amis. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Lycée de Neptune - Couloirs**

Lorsque midi s'annonça enfin, tous les étudiants sortirent de leur cours avec satisfaction. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre une pause et manger tranquillement.

Liz sentit une main se plaquer sur sa hanche et tourna la tête. Elle vit un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et essaya de se dégager.

 _« - Hey, belle blonde. Il paraît que tu n'es pas farouche. Tu sors avec William, non ?_

 _\- Heu... oui_ , répondit-elle à voix basse.

 _\- Ben Will, il se fait des filles faciles, alors ça devrait être du rapide pour te mettre dans mon lit. »_

Le jeune homme avait un sourire pervers et Liz commençait vraiment à flipper. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs... Elle était seule et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de ce garçon. Elle regarda autour d'elle en cherchant une solution.

 _« - Oh, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur... Une fois que je t'aurais embrassé, je te laisserais partir... Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Et là, je ne ferais pas que t'embrasser. »_

Il avait vraiment des yeux lubriques. Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait que quelqu'un vienne, elle se sentait fragile et détestait ce sentiment.

Elle voyait sa bouche arriver de plus en plus proche de la sienne et tentait tant bien que mal de reculer la tête. C'était difficile car il la serrait fort contre lui... Tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Sans qu'elle le veuille et qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

 _« - C'est bien de pleurer, j'aime ça quand les filles pleurent. »_

Il était encore plus dégoutant que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se résigna à sentir sa bouche se poser sur la sienne lorsqu'un bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

 _« - Tout va bien ?_ , demanda une voix.

 _\- Logan ? »_

Logan avança vers eux, l'air tranquille, comme si de rien n'était. Il remarqua le visage de Liz mais ne fit aucunes remarques.

 _« - Ouais, ça va, tu peux t'en aller_ , lui répondit l'étudiant.

Il regarda Liz qui secouait frénétiquement la tête de droit à gauche. Il voyait bien l'état de terreur dans lequel elle était. Mais, il devait la jouer finement si il voulait que ça se passe bien.

 _« - Dit, tu voudrais pas me la prêter un peu... Elle a vraiment l'air pas mal..._

 _\- Ton pote sort avec elle et tu voudrais te la faire ?_

 _\- Bah, il n'y a que nous trois dans le couloir, il n'en saura rien. »_

Liz prit un air dégoûtée, Veronica avait raison après tout ! Il lui fit un sourire un peu libidineux et sentit son estomac se contracter, elle avait envie de vomir.

 _« - Ok, mais tu me la rends après. »_

Le jeune homme lui tendit Liz, il savait que Logan pouvait être violent et là, il voulait juste se faire la blonde alors il allait lui laisser le temps de l'embrasser et après ce serait son tour. Logan attrapa Liz, se pencha vers elle et lui dit dans l'oreille _« Cours_ ». Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se mit à courir en direction de ses amis.

 _« -Hey, mais t'as fais quoi là !_ , le jeune garçon commença à s'enerver.

- _On ne fait pas ce genre de choses aux filles, t'es pas bien fini comme gars toi. Ne touche plus jamais à Liz ou à une autre fille d'ailleurs. »_

L'étudiant arriva vers Logan et se prépara à le frapper. Logan contra le coup et sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment son poing parti à la rencontre du visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol et ne se releva pas immédiatement. Logan en profita pour rejoindre la table où se trouvaient ses amis et ainsi pouvoir enfin prendre son repas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que tout le monde était autour de Liz et resta un peu en retrait. Il vit également le garçon sortir du couloir et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se retourna pour regarder du côté de ses amis et vit Veronica lui faire un sourire franc, auquel il répondit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Neptune – Maison des Echolls**

Logan était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, il repensa à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle avait plutôt mal commencé, Veronica lui faisait toujours la gueule et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait tenté de s'excuser mais rien n'y faisait, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Il savait que ce serait une chose difficile d'obtenir le pardon de Véronica Mars.

Il soupira... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tomber sous le charme d'une fille avec un si mauvais caractère...

Elle avait quand même acceptée qu'il vienne à leur table une fois que Will était arrivé. Et lorsqu'il était sortit après l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre Liz et le débile, elle lui avait fait un sourire, un vrai. Il avait su à ce moment-là que, quelque soit la bêtise qu'il avait faite le samedi, il était pardonné. Elle avait mauvais caractère mais savait aussi mettre de côté ses ressentiments lorsque les gens faisaient des choses qu'elle jugeait bien.

Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble le midi et dans un accord tactite, ils avaient mis leur désaccord de côté et avaient même rigoler avec leurs amis afin de changer les idées de Liz. Et celle-ci en avait bien eu besoin.

Lorsqu'elle était sortit du couloir, elle avait couru se réfugier dans les bras de William, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle essayait de raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle bafouillait beaucoup. Veronica avait plus ou moins compris que Logan l'avait sauvé d'une situation un peu difficile. Elle l'avait vu se tenir un peu à l'écart et elle lui avait enfin offert un vrai sourire. Il était tellement content qu'il les avait rejoint sans se poser de question. Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans réel difficulté.

Il savait que le garçon qui avait essayé d'abuser de Liz reviendrait à la charge avec lui mais il pouvait compter sur tous les autres pour l'aider. Et il pensait que Veronica et son teaser sera sa plus précieuse alliée.


	20. Chapter 20

**Neptune – Maison des Mars-Fennel**

Veronica était devant la télé, en train d'essayer de suivre un film policier. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à se concenter. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ses pensées la ramenait sans cesse vers Logan. Comment un garçon aussi infecte avait pu se montrer aussi gentil ? Bon, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mentir. Logan avait des défauts, beaucoup de défauts mais à la base, ce n'était pas un méchant garçon. Les choses avaient mal tourner entre eux mais avant cela, il était gentil. Taquin mais gentil.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Ça ne faisait pas du bien à son cerveau.

Surtout que de plus en plus de souvenirs du Logan d'avant lui revenaient en mémoire ces temps-ci et elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle voulait plus que tout sortir ces images de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Elle voulait le détester pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ça même avant le départ de Duncan.

Veronica se frappa le plat de la main sur le front et essaya de se concentrer sur le film.

Mais, comment faire pour se concentrer lorsque l'intrigue est aussi facile à comprendre ? C'est bon, ne cherche pas plus loin, tu vois bien que c'est le gars de l'entretien de la piscine qui l'a tué, non ? Tu l'as eu où ta plaque de flic ? Calme-toi Veronica, ce n'est qu'un film !

Wallace arriva à ce moment-là dans le salon. Il s'allongea dans l'angle que formait le canapé et regarda sa demi-soeur se débattre avec elle-même.

 _« - V ? »_

Veronica, qui n'avait pas aperçut Wallace arriver, ne l'entenda pas plus.

 _« - Hé V !_ , Wallace passa une main devant les yeux de la blonde.

 _\- Ah ! Oui ?_

 _\- Tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Bah, je regarde un film, ça ne se voit pas ? »_

Veronica semblait décontenancé devant la question de Wallace.

 _« - Non, je veux dire, tu penses à quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne pense à rien !_ , répondit Veronica avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

 _\- Alors, tu penses à qui ? »_

Wallace éclata de rire, persaudé d'avoir raison. Il savait que Veronica était en train de penser à Logan. Cela se voyait sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensait à lui : elle aviat un air de défi qui était là depuis le début.

 _«- Oh, Wallace, tu es pénible. Je ne pense à personne d'accord !_

 _\- Je ne savais pas que Logan avait un nouveau surnom. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énever à toujours savoir quand elle pensait à Logan. Elle n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Elle ne sentait pas prête du tout. Elle avait encore besoin de temps, besoin de voir vers quoi leur relation évoluait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, leur relation évoluait bien et bien en ce moment et elle espérait que ce serait au moins dans un sens où les joutes verbales n'existeraient plus.

Elle ne répondit pas à Wallace mais lui fit un sourire. Il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler de Logan, elle ne voulais pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il la connaissait suffisemment pour savoir qu'un jour elle viendrai lui parler d'elle-même. Mais, en attendant, il fallait qu'il la brusque un peu. Ce n'était pas ça, le rôle d'un frère ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Lycée de Neptune – Table de Veronica, Mac, Wallace et Liz**

Le lendemain, Veronica et Wallace arrivèrent les premiers au lycée. Ils attendirent Mac et liz à leur endroit habituel. Veronica ne vit pas les garçons.

Ils sont sûrement en retard... Mais pourquoi tu penses à eux ? Tu n'es vraiment pas claire ma pauvre fille.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Mac arriva et s'assit à côté d'eux.

 _« - Je pensais que tu venais avec Liz aujourd'hui._

 _\- Oui, je devais la récupérer. Je suis passée devant chez elle et j'ai klaxonné trois fois avant de partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. C'est étrange mais peut-être que William est venu la chercher plus tôt._

 _\- Elle t'aurais prévenu, non ?_ , demanda Wallace.

 _\- Elle a dû oublier. Ce n'est pas grave. »_

Veronica avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et à voir la tête que faisait Mac, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer tout simplement.

La jeune blonde se mit à chercher frénétiquement les garçons des yeux. Si William était passé prendre Liz avant que Mac n'arrive, ils auraient dû être déjà arriver... Elle aperçu Logan qui descendait de sa voiture et se dirigea vers lui.


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci à Zina et anie pour leurs reviews. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait._

 **Lycée de Neptune - Parking**

 _« -Logan ? Tu aurais des nouvelles de William ?_

 _\- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Il reconnaissait cette expression chez Veronica, c'est quand elle avait peur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était lorqu'elle cherchait Duncan partout.

 _« - Rien, ce n'est sûrement pas grave mais Liz n'a pas répondu aux appels de Mac ce matin. On se demandait si William était passé la prendre._

 _\- Attends, je l'appelle. »_

Logan sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche de jean et chercha le numéro de Will dans ses contacts.

 _« -Hé Will ! T'es où mec ?_

 _\- H é Log', je suis en train de me garer, j'arrive._

 _\- Liz est avec toi ?_

 _\- Euh, non. C'était pas Mac qui devait passer la prendre ce matin ? »_

Logan se retourna vers Veronica et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, lui signifiant que Liz n'était pas venue avec Will.

Veronica lui fit de l'attendre quelques secondes et partit rapidement chercher Mac et Wallace. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Logan n'était plus seul. En effet, William et Dick l'avait rejoins.

 _« - Il se passe quelque chose, dit Veronica l'air angoissée._

 _\- Oui. C'est bizarre, j'ai klaxonné plusieurs fois ce matin._

 _\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as fais ? Tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ta voiture pour aller toquer chez elle_ , s'emporta Will. »

Mac devient blème devant les propos du jeune blond.

 _« - Ça ne sert à rien William. »_

Il regardit Veronica prêt à lui lancer une vanne bien sentie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.

 _« - Désolé, Mac._

 _\- Non, c'est rien, je comprends. Je l'ai appelé plusieur fois et j'ai laissé des tonnes de messages. Elle ne m'a pas répondu et je me suis dit que vous étiez ensemble. »_

Mac avait l'air extrémement coupable et d'un coup William s'en voulut de lui faire ressentir cela. Elle n'y était pour rien.

 _« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord. Je suis réellement désolé. »_

Mac lui fit un petit sourire. Elle ne se sentirait mieux que lorsqu'ils auront mis la main sur la jeune fille.

 _« - Les cours sont bientôt commencer, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?,_ demanda Logan.

 _\- Moi, je vais chez elle_ , répondit Veronica comme une évidence.

 _\- Je viens avec toi_!, lui dit William.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seule._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une question Veronica._

 _\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamaillez, vous constaterez qu'on y va tous. Point final, plus de discussion_ , trancha Mac. »

Ni Veronica, ni William n'osèrent lui répondre et c'est angoissés que les deux bandes quittèrent le parking en direction de la maison de Liz.


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci à Zina, Sandra, Volt et Annie pour vos retours. Ils me font très plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer. Une petite suite, mais le reste est dans ma tête et je vous met ça bientôt !_

 **Maison de Liz – Neptune**

Les six jeunes étaient arrivés devant la maison de leur amie. William avait tenté de la joindre au téléphone durant tout le trajet mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il s'inquiètait de plus en plus. Arrivés sur le peron, ils se regardèrent un instant et Mac appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. William reconnut le père de la jeune fille.

« - Bonjour Monsieur. Liz est à la maison ?

\- Oui, elle ne sent pas bien. Mais... vous êtes bien nombreux. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle ne répond pas à nos appels. On s'inquiète un peu.

\- Vous devez vous inquiètez plus qu'un peu pour débarquer à six à huit heure du matin. En plus, vous n'êtes pas censer être en classe ?

\- On voudrait juste lui parler, Monsieur, c'est possible ?, demana Mac. »

Monsieur Summer souffla.

« - Allez, c'est bon, entrer. »

Les six jeunes gens se pricipitèrent dans l'entrée de la maison et attidirent que Monsieur Summers leur montre le chemin de la chambre.


End file.
